paradisislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sundae Paradise Mall
The Sundae Paradise Mall is a colossal world class mall in Paradise Island. At 420.7 meters (1,380 ft) it is the tallest mall in the world and has a total of 86 floors. The Sundae Paradise Mall is also the largest mall in the world and with a floor area of 14,756,047 sq ft it is the largest building 3rd largest building in the world as the Abraj Al Bait has a floor area at 16,137,000 and the New Century Global Centre has an even larger floor area of 18,000,000 sqft The Sundae Paradise Mall is over three times the size of Mall of America. It stands on an artificial island 1/2 a mile (2,640 ft) off the coast of New Port Paradise Island. It is connected to the beach by a curved bridge ment to resemble a rainbow it even glows in rainbow colors at night Design and construction The Sundae Paradise Mall was designed by architect William Pedersen. The design and construction were managed by Chinese architect Minoru Mori. Construction of the Island began in 1995. The top was built to represent the nose of a space ship to represent Paradise Island's ambition to reach for the skys and go were no man has gone before. The Architect said the client wanted a building that would become an Iconic or symbolic statement for Paradise Island, this is very similar to Sydney with it's Oprah house Cairo with the Pyramids of Giza, London with Big Ben, New York City with the statue of liberty and Paris with the Eiffel Tower. It needed to be a building that would become synonymous with the name of the country. The architect and engineering consultant for the project was Atkins. Fletcher construction from New Zeland was the lead joint venture in pre construction and construction. The hotel was built by South African contracter Murray & Roberts and John Boar engineering. The building was opened in March 2002. Sundae At the tallest atrium in the mall within it's tallest tower stands an Ice Cream Sundae, the world largest Ice Cream Sundae at 200ft tall. It is kept frozen on a cryogenic plate where pipes from underground flow to the bottom of to keep the massive Ice Cream from melting they allow visitors to take bowls and request a scoop from the behemooth sundae. It is replaced and refilled every night. Hotel An Embassy Suites Paradise in the mall ranges from the 38th to the 50th floor in the 2nd tallest tower in the mall it is a five star hotel with both rooms and suites it has 34 two floor suites complete with living rooms two bed rooms and even a laundry room. Condos The Mall has condos in it's third tallest tower from the 7th to the 20th floor.The smallest condos occupy an area 1,830sq ft while the largest occupy an area of 8,800sqft. Restaurants The Ultimate is located 987ft high and offers dinners a view of Paradise Island. The Rico Steak house futures one of the most famous steak houses in Paradise Island and it is in one of the food courts in the 2nd tallest tower. The Jungle is a five star restaurant on the top floor featuring a large sky garden and a zoo only seperated from the restaurant by an acrylic glass pannel 1ft thick. Other Attractions The Sundae Paradise mall also houses an IMAX cinema, the worlds second largest aquarium, an amusment park and massive indoor garden and spring.